My Little Pony rewritten
by beluga0827
Summary: What if Twilight didn't get the elements of harmony? Read this and just so you know I write bad
1. Chapter 1- What if

**asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl; is all I type. I'm not a really good writer, but I've had alot of ideas for a new fanfiction and I think this might work out the way I plan it to be. But you're probably already bored when I blabber like this so lets get a move on!**

* * *

Twilight was always this smart, booky unicorn obsessed with learning. You think she would live her life to be this boring librarian, but she made out to be the alicorn princess of friendship. Now I know this is crazy that having no friends would make you the friendship master, but it did happen. In the TV show. When if Twilight never was assigned to make friends in Ponyville? What would become of the Mane 6? But most especially, what would become of Equestria?

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Spike! Turn it off! Right now!"

"Yes Ms. Twilight." The alarm stopped.

"You know, I was thinking I could finish that book on Starswirl the Bearded. Could you get it for me?" the young unicorn yawned.

As Spike drew closer, he saw that this mare looked terrible. There were dark circles under her eyes and it looked like she needed some sleep. But, the Summer Sun Festival was coming up, so she needed to do some research.

"Don't you want a book about the legend of Nightmare Moon?" Spike asked.

"Oh, that can wait. I just want to finish this book for the" Twilight counted " seventh time!"

Spike rolled his eyes "What is with you and books? Just make some friends. Your fellow classmates seem pretty nice."

"Maybe..."

"That's what you always say" Spike whined. "Come on! I bet Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, and I are the closest things you have to friends."

"Who needs friends if you have smarts?!" Twilight screamed. "Just stop it!"

She stormed away.

"But its always good to have one." the baby dragon whispered as he crawled into his bed for a nap.

Naps are good.

* * *

Today was the Summer Sun Festival, and it was gonna be held in Ponyville. Spike and Twilight were so excited to go.

"This is going to be great Spike!" Twilight said. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"It could be more fun, if you had more friends." said Spike. He pointed to a group of mares.

"Just talk to your classmates, Twi." Spike said. "It's as easy as one, two..."

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Spike as a peach colored unicorn slammed into them.

"Oh mgosh!" she apologized. " I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm really really sorry Twilight and Spike."

"Oh its fine, Sweet Peach." Spike said. "It was only an accident anways."

"Oh yeah! Do you want to sit next to us in the town hall to watch?" Spike asked.

"Sure! I'll ask Melody too!" said Sweet Peach.

"Melody Shine?"

"That's the one!"

"OK then! See ya!"

"Goodbye fellow student!" said Twilight.

"I told you Twi, its as easy as"

"I know, one, two, SLAM!" They walked to the Town Hell.

* * *

They took their seats in the Town Hall and saw the mayor of Ponyville.

"Greetings everypony! Ladies and Gentlecolts! The Summer Sun Festival!" said the mayor.

The crowed clapped and screamed.

"And let me introduce you to our leader, Princess Celestia!"

A white unicorn slid the curtain to find Nightmare Moon!

"Oh, dear. I will have all of Equestria in darkness!" Nightmare Moon cackled.

"Not so fast Nightmare Moon."

They looked back to see a certain cyan pony with light blue hair and a purple cape with stars...


	2. Chapter 2- Trixie

"Who might this young little mare be?" Nightmare Moon taunted.

The pony stood tall.

"My name is Trixie! And you are Nightmare Moon!"

"Oh so you know my name, huh. I guess you've heard about me."

"My grandmother told a legend about you to me. That you would come back from the moon and avenge the throne on this day. Well, I'm not going to let you get it."

"Oh my." Nightmare Moon laughed. "How are you going to defeat me?"

Trixie smirked "With the elements of harmony."

Twilight gasped.

She read about this before in a book, now what was the title? Come to think about it, it was... no. Did she forget? No Twilight, no. Why in the world would you ever forget something so important?

"Twilight? Twilight?" Spike asked. "Hello? Earth to Twilight."

The purple mare shook her head.

When she looked up, the town hall was in ruins. She could hear screams and cries of the townsponies. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_Oh please don't cry Twilight, you're embarrassing yourself._

She looked up to Melody and Peach.

"We should go." she stated simply.

And with that, Twilight and Spike's new friends went to find some shelter. They found this nice looking library, in which they found..

"WHAT KIND OF LIBRARY HAS THIS KIND OF ORGANIZATION!" Twilight fumed.

There were books lying everywhere. From tabletops to cupcakes and floors to fish tanks.

"It seems like someone wanted to find a book." Sweet Peach said.

"And was in a hurry according to this mess." Melody commented. "This must be really upsetting to you Twilight Sparkle."

"You think?" Twilight asked.

Spike glared at her. _You're blowing it._

"We should just clean up this mess in a jiffy and we'll be fine. And I'll make some apple pies from the ones I packed." Sweet Peach smiled.

Sweet Peach's specialty in magic was cooking. She always cooked the best foods around and it tasted deelicious. She's also the assistant royal cook even with her young age.

They cleaned up the book mess and ate their small dinner. Everything was fine except for one problem.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" asked Melody.

"I found a couple of blankets upstairs and a bed." Spike said.

They decided that Sweet Peach would sleep on the bed while the rest would sleep on the floor. Spike even found a snug little basket to sleep inside. It was very cozy.

"I'll sing a lullaby so everyone can go to sleep." said Melody.

Yep you guessed right. Melody's talent was music. Duh. She was a music prodigy. And she hit every note perfectly on the lullaby.

They fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Trixie, where are we gonna get the elements of harmony?" asked Applejack.

"The book said that they were in the Everfree forest at the castle of the two sisters." Trixie said.

"The everfree forest? It's so scary..." whispered Fluttershy.

"Come on Fluttershy. Let's go there and save Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said.

"YEAH! IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

"I just hope I don't get my hooves dirty." said Rarity

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What?" asked Rarity. "It's just a precaution."

They reached the castle when they found these bits of stones.

"Well use your magic." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah well it's not as easy as you... AHHHHHHH!"

"Trixie!"

She got sucked into the portal with the elements, separating her from the others. She found Nightmare Moon looking down at her, smirking her evil grin.

_A single spark. _Trixie used her magic on the stones, but nothing happened.

_Come on Trixie you can do this._

She tried again but failed when she heard an evil laugh.

"Oh you really think you can do this." Nightmare Moon said. "Haha and you're friends aren't even here to save you!"

She cackled.

"I will rule Equestria in eternal night," She said. "FOREVER!"

Friends. My friends. That's it!

"You think you won but actually it's reverse, Nightmare Moon." proclaimed Trixie.

"What did you say?"

"My friends and I overcomed everything you put in our way." She could see the other ponies catching up and entering the room.

"Applejack, the element of honesty." Applejack rose with an orange aura spinning around her.

"Fluttershy, the element of kindness.

Pinkie Pie, the element of laughter.

Rarity, the element of generosity.

And Rainbow Dash, the element of loyalty." Trixie said.

"But you still don't have the last element." said Nightmare Moon.

She was right. The magic didn't work without it. The other five ponies fell from the rising positions.

Who was the sixth element? _It wasn't me. Who was it then?_

"Woah! Look at that bright light!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

Trixie lifted up her head to see a huge orb of light.

Then they blacked out.

* * *

**What will happen next? I'm sorry. I know this was short and I'll write a longer chapter next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Jealous Much?

The six woke up to hospital beds. Trixie felt terrible as she looked out the window. Huh? It was daytime. So that means...

"Nightmare Moon was banished?" Trixie asked.

The other five, which were obviously awake earlier then her said casually, "No, Nightmare Moon transformed into Princess Luna, and she turned good. All of Equestria is holding a celebration and we all get to be in the main float at the parade. Everyone knows you now for saving the world."

She sat in awe. "WHAT!" she screamed. "Is this one of those dreams?"

"No, of course not. Why would it be?"

Trixie fainted in her hospital bed.

* * *

Thanks to the pony Trixie, everyone woke up to sunshine and bright smiles. Equestria had a big celebration this afternoon, and Twilight had to admit, she was pretty jealous of that pony.

_She's not even enrolled in Celestia's school. I'm the princess's prize student._

_Screw her._

_Wait what? Why am I saying that? She saved Equestria for goodness's sake._

"Um Twilight?" Melody nervously asked.

_Was I really saying that out loud?_

"Yes you did say that out loud."

_Shoot!_

Twilight covered her mouth and didn't talk no more.

"Lets just go the site where the are holding the event after we eat breakfast." Melody said.

"That sounds like a plan." Twilight concluded.

They had honey oats with milk, and it was delicious.

After that they went to the town hall, and b the looks of it, the place was still recovering from last night. There were construction ponies everywhere, but seemed like they hadn't done much work at all.

This can be my chance to shine.

"Um.. do you ponies need any help around here?" Twilight said as she lifted up the pieces of town hall debris with her magic.

A stallion with a golden coat and construction cutie mark said, "Oh, that would be really nice of you to do that, but Trixie the Magnificent already made it as good as new!"

"WHAT?" Twilight screamed. "There's debris all over the place!"

"Well my dear, you should look up." the colt said as he lifted her chin.

The town hall looked perfect, and she was only talking to the guy for a few seconds. And near the corner of her peripheral vision, Twilight could see a crowd of fanponies, all waiting to get an autograph.

Sigh.

* * *

Trixie had recovered quickly from her faint and that was pretty embarrassing. But when she got outside, wow, it was total popparrazi.

_I wouldn't be surprised if all of Equestria was here to see the heroine that saved them from the eternal night of Nightmare Moon._

_No._

_I didn't do it. It was that orb of light._

_The other five ponies who were with me probably thought I was the one that conjured the sixth element, the element of magic._

_Magic._

_Who could be the element of magic?_

_I was a fraud but I was too scared to tell the world._

But still, the people still crowded Trixie as if she were a princess. Like she could ever become a princess.

One reporter trotted up to her with a cameraman.

"So Trixie, you saved Equestria from the evil villain Nightmare Moon, but how did you do it?" she inquired.

Trixie gulped.

"Well, I used the elements of harmony."

"What exactly is the elements of harmony?" the reporter asked.

"Its a very powerful magic, the magic of friendship. There are six elements and ponies to represent them." Trixie answered quickly.

"Well, you seem to be very strong in your magic. Would you like to demonstrate?"

Trixie wished she could back out, but there were so many eager eyes waiting for awesomeness.

"OK." was all Trixie said when she lifted up the pieces of debris of the town hall and fixed them back into place. It was good as new.

She could hear ahhhhs and ooooohhhs.

_This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

The parade was very energetic. There were lots of foods and snacks to eat and the floats were entertaining. There was a float for each of the six heroines that used the elements of harmony. Especially that Trixie pony.

"Don't you think these floats are amazing, Twi?" said Melody. "They are phenomenal!"

"Not as good as these apple fritters!" said Sweet Peach. "That Applejack gal is from the Apple family. The Peaches and the Apples are close relatives."

A ceremony started where Princess Celestia said a speech and welcomed back Princess Luna. Then the princess summoned Trixie.

"Trixie Sorcerer, you will now live in Canterlot and become a select student of mine! Congratulations!"

The crowd screamed in joy.

"Yay!" said Melody and Sweet Peach. "We get a new classmate!"

Sigh.

* * *

"Trixie Sorcerer, you will now live in Canterlot and become a select student of mine! Congratulations!"

This was gonna be so exciting! I got to live in the most high class city in Equestria and study with the princess!

I smiled at the crowd and they smiled back at me.


	4. Chapter 4- Living in Canterlot

**OMG i forgot to do a disclaimer, so all of this in my story, except for Melody and Sweet Peach is Hasbro and My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic**

**Now read the chapter**

* * *

Trixie packed her bags quickly because there was nothing to pack. All supplies would be provided at the school and she didn't have that much stuff anyways. Trixie was a traveler pony who did magic tricks and she never carried a heavy load in her caravan. She probably coudn't afford to have her own apartment, so all she had was her moving wagon.

"I'll miss you guys. I never really had good friends, and even though I just met you yesterday, I'll miss you." she said as she bid farewell to her new friends in Ponyville.

"We'll miss you too." said Applejack.

"We could write letters to you!" said Rarity.

"That would be nice." said Trixie. "It would help me settle in to this new school setting."

"That sounds like a plan!" said Rainbow Dash.

"BYEEEEEEE!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

"Good bye, Trixie." said Fluttershy.

They waved goodbye as Trixie stepped foot on the train to Canterlot.

_Lets do this._

She sat down at the nearest seat right next to a purple unicorn and looked around. All of the ponies there she guessed were from the school, and all of them were unicorns.

The pony sitting next to her was deeply into a book, so when that mare finished it, Trixie quickly started a conversation.

"Hi, whats your name?" asked Trixie to the mare sitting next to her.

The filly obviously didn't know she was there by the suprised look on her face.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight." the purple unicorn weakly answered.

They talked and talked, and by the looks of it, this Twilight gal was REALLY interested in studying, and books, and reading, and stuff like that.

"So whats your background story, Trixie?" asked Twilight.

The cyan pony hesitated.

"Well, my family and I didn't have alot, so I started studying really hard to become the best unicorn I could be." Trixie stuttered as she looked at Twilight.

There was something different about this pony. She could see magic in her eyes, the magic of...

"Um, Twilight. Could I ask something?"

"Anytime my friend." answered the purple unicorn.

"Whats your cutie mark?"

"Princess Celestia said to me once that it is very rare. Because my special talent is magic itself."

_Exactly._

_It was obvious._

_Twilight was the sixth element._

_The element of magic._

* * *

After the train ride, Twilight and Spike headed to their room. They were stuffed with the dinner onboard and were already dozing to sleep.

"So how was your train ride home, Twi? I had bought cotton candy and I socialized with some of your classmates. Actually, I think I may be the most popular dragon in your school!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Thats because our the only dragon in this school."

"So seriously, how was it?"

"Well, I was so deeply intrigued in this Daring Do book, that I didn't notice Trixie was right next to me! And when I finished my book she startled me by starting a conversation!"

"And?"

"She's really nice."

"Well that's good. Goodnight Twi."

"Goodnight Spike." said Twilight as she crept into her bed.

Sigh.

* * *

**I know this is really really short compared to the others, because I didn't want to elaborate on the train ride, and I wanted to make the train ride its own chapter. It really buds the new friendship of Trixie and Twilight. So I'll write tomorrow since its summer break and update everyday. :)**


End file.
